As input devices used in mobile devices focused on portability or on display units, those having a smaller input section on the device are required.
One method for reducing the space of an input section on a device is to detect finger pressures in X, Y, and Z directions to thereby perform pointing or text inputting operation. In an example of this method, track points are used, and handwriting text inputting is performed according to the finger pressure varying pattern thereof (see Patent Document 1, for example). However, in the invention of Patent Document 1, as a finger performing inputting operation does not move, it is difficult to check the operation, so that a user has to get used to inputting. This may cause input errors.
In another method, a detection unit is separated from a device and is independently disposed. As an example of this method, a device has been known in which a detection unit is attached to a human body and inputting is performed (see Patent Document 2, for example). However, as an input section has to be prepared separately from the device, this method does not have a high level of portability, and involves botheration of attaching a detection section to the operator.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2005-301874
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2004-537802